


Be It Ever So Humble

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Lynes and Mathey Series - Amy Griswold & Melissa Scott
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Ned at last has a place of his own, but faces the challenge of inviting Julian to visit (or stay).





	Be It Ever So Humble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



Ned had not seen a dead body in some months and he found it suited him. Oh, he'd consulted for the Yard on a few cases, but none of them had been gruesome and none of them had involved death. It was refreshing, though he knew Julian had been gotten—perhaps alarmingly—used to danger. It did good for them to have cursed teapots and cabinets magicked to send their contents to unscrupulous antiques dealers, rather than murder and the risks to themselves inherent in that. 

It also gave them time to focus on matters domestic. The firm and unambiguous confirmation that their feelings were mutual had been enough happiness to last him nearly to the end of the year. He had no illusions—he was still conscious of the very close call they'd just had, and he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize his good standing with Hatton, but he would be lying if he'd said that during these quiet months, his thoughts had not drifted back to an old fantasy of a house all his own—or at least, his own and someone else's. 

And so, in a fit of whimsy, he had decided to visit an estate agent. And had decided to rent a house.

He had been honest about his budget, worried at first that what he was able to pay would limit him to distant suburbs he would never persuade Julian to visit (much less live in). Fortuitously, he had managed to find somewhere in Gower Street that was exactly what he wanted. He had to promise the landlord he wouldn't be exploding anything on premises (this, he thought, would be the means of being rid of Julian's egg cooker). He hired staff, on recommendation.

He was presently standing in his front parlor. His very own (by rental agreement, at least) front parlor. 

And he'd managed to conceal the entire operation from Julian until it was completed and he could reveal it on his own terms.

His satisfied thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the door. He was halfway across the rug before he remembered he now employed a housemaid for that sort of thing. He paused foolishly, trying to look natural, as Ellen came into the parlor.

"A Mr. Lynes for you, sir."

Ned's face fell as Julian appeared behind her. "Thank you, Ellen," he said, managing to keep his composure. He closed the door behind her as she left, bearly allowing Julian admittance. 

"How did you find out?"

Julian smiled the smile of the cat that had got the cream. "I am something of a detective, you know." After a moment for dramatic pause, he added, "I told Miss Frost I had forgotten your new address and she kindly wrote it out for me."

Ned sighed inwardly, feeling conspired against. "I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Why?" Julian asked blankly.

Ned hadn't prepared an explanation. "Just in case it fell through. Besides, this will be good for us, won't it? More… privacy." 

"I liked Mrs. Clewett." 

"So did I. But I also wanted to be independent."

"You were already independent." 

"Yes, and I couldn't stay in bachelor's lodgings forever."

"You could if you remain a bachelor forever."

Ned felt an anxious gnawing at the pit of his stomach. This wasn't how he'd wanted Julian to react, and he didn't want them to delve back into these old concerns. "That depends on how you define bachelor," he said quickly.

"As far as I know, there's only one definition."

Now he was being deliberately obtuse. "Lynes—Julian."

"You're not worried?"

"It's as safe as I could make it." Ned was trying to be reassuring, but part of him now feared it hadn't been enough.

"You employ servants."

"Every one of them came recommended. From the Dionysus Club."

Julian seemed to take a moment to process this piece of information, as though he'd been outthought. Ned would never have considered this undertaking _without_ ensuring his staff would keep his secrets. He tried not to be offended that Julian apparently thought he would not have seen to this. 

"So," Julian said slowly. "Is this an invitation to stay?"

"Yes." Ned didn't like the way he cringed inwardly, how part of him was afraid Julian would say no. He could not admit how much of his thinking had been centered around finding a place that Julian would find agreeable. 

Julian looked around. "Doesn't seem your style."

"It came with this furniture. If we want to, we can move this out and get our own things. I wanted a furnished place because I didn't have anything to put in it." 

Julian raised an eyebrow at his inadvertent use of _our_. "And I suppose if things get a little crowded at my place, you wouldn't mind if I moved some items over here."

"Not the egg cooker," Ned said brightly. "I signed a no-explosions contract."

"But that's no fun."

"People seem to like the idea of having a metaphysician in the neighborhood," he went on. "Mr. Carruthers—that's our landlord—has apparently told the entire block."

"I'm not a metaphysician."

"Yes, I know. But to the housewife next door, you're just as good."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No. I haven't even met the neighbors yet. I was just hoping you might… visit often."

Julian visibly relaxed. "I shall."

"Good." Ned felt himself relax as well. "Would you like to stay to supper?"

**

Despite knowing the staff was completely trustworthy, Julian didn't feel right starting anything with Ned on his first night in his new house. Supper was hearty and delicious, exactly like Blanding's. At least Ned had not erred on that front, and Malcolm's recommendations had been sound. 

They sat for a long, pleasant time in the parlor with postprandial refreshments silently reveling in the feeling of being private householders. Or at least, friends to private householders. 

There really was no reason for him to leave as early as he did, but he didn't even try to get into Ned's bed or even see the upstairs. They parted with a bizarrely chaste kiss, and Julian walked home to his lodgings, Mrs. Digby's displeasure at seeing him made him suddenly long for a cozy parlor, the long trek up a darkened staircase, and a big bed with no need to make another look slept in for propriety. 

**

Ned wasn't overly bothered by Julian's reticence. He would probably just uncertainty. If their positions were reversed, he was sure he'd be slow to come around to the idea, too. 

That didn't make it any easier to come home to an empty house, eat his supper alone at the big dining room table, and go to bed alone in the big bed. The first night he dined at his club rather than at home, he wondered if he'd made a mistake.

**

They didn't talk about it for the next week, which made Julian uneasy. He had the distinct impression that Ned was trying not to scare him, a fact which he somewhat resented. 

This was why he was making his way through the foggy evening up Gower Street with a bottle of brandy tucked under his arm as a housewarming gift. 

He announced himself to the maid who answered the door and waited patiently while she checked to see if Ned was at home. This was the sort domestic thing that was tiresome as a visitor, but Julian wondered if he might not like to make use of it one day if he wanted to avoid a caller.

He found himself waiting a disturbingly long time. What if Ned wasn't there? Or was telling his maid he wasn't there. 

He shook his head. There was no chance of that. Ned was too practical for it, and there was no chance he would refuse Julian's supplication. He wasn't ashamed to admit what he wanted, not when Ned wanted it, too. 

He tried to position his gift in an enticing way and waited.

**

Julian entered looking sheepish. Ned knew better than to say anything about it, though. 

"I brought this," Julian said, holding out the bottle. "Happy housewarming."

"Thank you." Ned looked at the bottle appreciatively. "I'm glad you could make it."

Julian smiled awkwardly. "I hope I'm not imposing."

"No, not at all." Ned had been prepared for Julian to show up every night after the first one. He'd tried to tamp down his disappointment, and he hadn't mentioned it at all when they'd met during the day or gone to Julian's. It also didn't escape his notice how miserable Julian seemed at his lodgings. He was assuredly _not_ going to rub it in. "Supper should be ready in about half an hour."

"Wonderful," Julian said, as though they ate together at Ned's house every night. "I'm famished."

They went in together once supper was announced, though they didn't talk about anything of consequence while the maid was in the room. They talked about work, and Ned was genuinely interested to hear about Julian's cases when they didn't involve too much danger and murder. Ned's work felt boring by comparison, though he could not hide his satisfaction in having finally worked out the problem with the garden gate. They were becoming more relaxed, he could see. Perhaps it would not be too forward to ask the question he had been wanting to ask.

"Would you like to stay tonight?" 

Julian looked up from his pudding. "Me?"

"You are the only one here."

The maid displayed no reaction. It certainly couldn't have been shocking to her, with the references she had.

"All right," Julian agreed. "If it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Ned had trouble disguising his eagerness. Finally, he would be able to justify the size of the bed, or even the fact that there were two bedrooms ready, though he hoped Julian wouldn't opt to go this far only to sleep in the other bedroom. 

They lingered over drinks and talking, and Ned's nerves began to set in. What if this wasn't what Julian was picturing?

No, he told himself firmly. They had been through too much over the last few months for there to be any doubt about what they both wanted. 

"Are you ready to go to bed?" 

The question sounded so awkward to his ears that he cringed, but Julian's smile showed he understood. "Yes, let's."

Ned did as he usually did before going up to bed. He checked that the front door was locked and all the wards undisturbed. He told Mrs. Halsey that he was going to bed. 

He didn't mention Julian, but his presence at his side must have telegraphed everything. Even knowing what he knew, Ned was still nervous. 

On the slow climb up the stairs, Julian took his hand, slotting their fingers together. That had certainly never happened before, but he liked it. 

"I didn't bring anything," Julian said as they reached the top of the stairs. 

"I have everything we mean."

"No," Julian said, face going a bit red. "I mean I don't have any clothes. 

Ned smiled, pleased that his initiative had gone unanticipated by Julian. "I have your clothes. You left some at my old place and I brought them."

"Oh." Julian looked disappointed to have not figured this out himself. 

They had come to Ned's bedroom door now and he let them inside. (He already considered it _their bedroom_ , but he wasn't going to press.)

"Seems like your bedroom," Julian said appreciatively, nodding at the dark wood furnishings.

Ned smiled. "I didn't pick this."

"Oh."

"But if I could have chosen it, I'm sure I would have picked something much like this."

He stopped them in front of the fireplace. "Julian," he said softly.

"Ned, I—" And then the words came tumbling out. "I'm glad you've got a house of your own. I'm glad you've got a place we can be together. I think I'd like to stay often." He stopped, swallowing hard. Ned could read the next word in his eyes, the one he was too afraid to say now, but perhaps would not be too afraid to say at some point in the near future. _Always._

"You can stay as often as you like." He cupped Julian's face and drew him into a slow, gentle kiss, their first one all day, their first one in the new house. He savored it, knowing that they had all the time and privacy in the world, and ahead of them, days, months, years, to enjoy it in.

They could afford to take their time.


End file.
